Proficient play of the game of soccer requires certain skills on the part of each player. They include, goal kicking, passing, headers, punting, goalie defense and throwing.
While all these training exercises are clearly useful, there are several well-known drawbacks associated with them. A prime problem is goal kicking. If a kicked soccer ball is not trapped by a goal net, it must be retrieved in order to be available for use again. For this reason, traditionally multiple soccer balls must be purchased for practice.
Another drawback to soccer practice is that many drills require more than one person, and cannot be performed alone. Clearly there is a need for a soccer training device that can be used by an individual, as well as in a team practice session. Such a device would allow each player to practice the skills and techniques he or she is learning to master.